


sneaky showers

by Manaldossani



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15043421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manaldossani/pseuds/Manaldossani
Summary: Nancy wakes up to the sound of Jonathan showering — she sneaks in to try something they both haven’t done before.





	sneaky showers

Nancy was fast asleep after a long night of mischevious fun with Jonathan in his bed. It was almost about half past 7 in the morning and Jonathan had gotten up early to shower before he and Nancy had to head to the Hawkins Post for work. 

Nancy’s eyes had slowly opened, soon realizing she wasn’t laying on Jonathan’s chest anymore. She got up and looked at his empty spot next to her. As soon as she heard the shower in the Byers’ bathroom, she laid back down and closed her eyes, only to quickly open them again.

“He never locks his bathroom door,” she thought. 

She had a sly smirk across her face and got up from the bed, completely naked, walking towards his door. She was thinking of how to open the door and quickly run into their bathroom without getting caught or making noise. She quickly but quietly twisted the knob of his door, slowly ran across the hall and quietly twisted the knob of the bathroom door. She went in, closed, and locked the bathroom door behind her. The shower was too loud for Jonathan to hear and he was humming to ‘Should I Stay or Should I Go’ by the Clash. She slid the shower curtain open and Jonathan turned around quickly, letting out a small shriek. 

“Oh my god Nance, what are you doing?” He says, covering his parts with his hands. 

“Shh, keep it down Will and Joyce are still asleep.” Nancy says, slowly getting into the tub with him, closing the shower curtain behind her. 

“Why are you covering it like I didn’t have my mouth all over it last night?” She says, looking down at his dick. 

“I dunno, it’s weird. We’ve never done this before.” 

“Do you not want to? I can leave if you want me to.” She says, about to slide the shower curtain open again. 

“No no no.” He says, pulling her back and closer to his body. 

His hands were around her waist and they were both under the hot water. He leaned down and started to kiss her neck slowly, sucking on the drops of water on her collarbones. She ran her hands down his shoulder blades and closed her eyes, moaning pleasurably. He softly bites her earlobes and moves back to her lips, kissing them hard. As she kisses back, she runs her hands in his wet hair and then down his spine. Still not pulling away from the kiss, Jonathan grabs Nancy’s body and leans her against the walls as she wraps her legs around his waist. The shower water is barely hitting them now. As he’s kissing her neck, Nancy moans, pulling on his wet hair.

“Ugh Jon, this is so good but aren’t we gonna be late for work?” She says, eyes still closed as he’s still sucking on her neck. 

He pulls away from her neck and looks into her eyes. “So what if we’re late to work? It’ll be a first anyways.” He says, smirking and now moving down to her torso.


End file.
